Just One
by The Master of Dimensions Jr
Summary: The Shinigami Women's Association is planning a special earthly cultural event for a day. Nemu was given the country of France to enjoy and uses the chance to take Uryu on a date there. IshiNemu, UryuxNemu. Inspired by "Un" from Bleach Beat Collection.


**I'm on a roll right now with this current Bleach IshiNemu phase. Here's another one-shot I wanted to write, inspired from listening to Bleach Beat Collection. More specifically, it came from listening to Nemu's (Rie Kugimiya) solo, UN. I don't really know the translated lyrics, actually, so it was more melody-based than lyric translated. Hope that's okay. When I do listen to UN, France immediately came to mind, so now please know that I will mean no disrespect to the French. This is just how I imagined the song to be after listening to it a few times now…**

**Yeah, so Japanese translations are: taicho is captain, fukutaicho is lieutenant. That's as far as I can think of in case you're not sure of the terms.**

**

* * *

**

A relatively peaceful day had settled in upon the Soul Society. All the inhabitants went on doing their daily responsibilities. There was also another normal meeting of the Shinigami Women's Association within the expansive hidden chambers Kusajishi Yachiru built within Kuchiki Byakuya's estate. The cold, aristocratic captain of the 6th Division eventually stopped caring about them having their meetings within his own manor, seeing as Yachiru had somehow outwitted him with limitless hidden tunnels and that it would be too troublesome to seal up her handiwork. But that is not the main focus for this story.

The members had arrived in the designated room, waiting for President Kusajishi to show up. Ise Nanao estimated her tardiness to be about five to ten minutes past the rendezvous point, but she used to be late longer than that. While waiting for Yachiru to show up, Nanao preoccupied herself with a new large book to read from while the other present members did various activities to pass the time. Soifon was lying on her back against the wall, taking a brief nap. The sisters, Kotetsu Kiyone and Kotetsu Isane, were in an engaging conversation about their special admirations for their respective captains. Hinamori Momo was looking over a self-made written and illustrated article in the Seireitei Communication as "The Cultures of the Human Races," no doubt gaining much curiosity for different earthly cultures. Matsumoto Rangiku, on the other hand, was busy staring into an issue of her _special_ magazine, something that was mainly frowned upon by Nanao as rather improper and perverse like her own captain.

Finally, Kurotsuchi Nemu was simply staring at the empty doorway humming a fanciful, memorable tune of her own; she did not seem bothered by Yachiru's tardiness unlike the others, but her inner psychology was often an enigma to her fellow female Shinigami. Ever since Rangiku introduced the club to different kinds of music last activities meeting, Nemu developed a secret urge to just dance and waltz in the sky of stars while imagining a strong, compassionate man completely different from her father dancing with her. The background would play an accordion in minor key with several chimes accentuating her melancholic and longing personality. No doubt that Nemu developed a strong taste in waltz music… It was fortunate for her that Kurotsuchi Mayuri did not know about this habit, seeing as he would most likely beat it out of her before modifying her developing rogue behavior.

Finally, in what felted like an eternity waiting, Kusajishi Yachiru suddenly charged into the room ever so cheerily, much to everyone's fright and eventual acceptance.

"Hiya, fellow club members! Sorry I'm late, but I needed some snacks along the way."

Nanao adjusted her glasses before asking, recovering from being startled from the abrupt entrance, "So where are your snacks then, Madame President?"

"I ate them!"

"Uh-huh…" Nanao stared at Yachiru for a moment, who merely smiled back. Some things never change. "If you don't mind, shall we begin the Shingami Women's Association meeting?"

"Yes to that, Vice-President Nana!" Yachiru chirped, taking a seat within the center of the gathered women. The other members scooted in closer now that the meeting had official begun. "So what's on the agenda for today? But first, remind me on how the current budget's looking."

Nanao nodded, quickly looked through her papers on the clipboard, finding the budget chart updated recently from their last budget meeting, which was two weeks ago. She mentally calculated last week's budget to this week's achieved profits, slightly gasping at the net total after making some tax deductions from the overall gross pay. "No way…"

"Let me guess: we don't have enough funds for Yachiru's candy _again_?" Rangiku inputted sarcastically. Nanao adjusted her glasses, cleared her throat, and shook her head.

"Ladies, I guess it's actually safe to say that we've collected enough funds for practically a _whole week vacation_," Nanao announced, enunciating her last words to emphasize the hard efforts made into reaching said level of money. The rest of the club members stared back equally wide-eyed, mesmerized with the possibilities of using the money.

While each member pondered on what the money should be spent on, Yachiru jumped up with a loud declaration for more snacks and candy for the club, much to everyone's chagrin.

"Madame President, if I may," Nanao began, "I don't think that's such a—."

"Enough with the candy already!" Rangiku interjected, glaring down at the confused little pink-headed lieutenant. "Can't we use the money for something more meaningful to women than just sweets?" She attempted an implication of where the money should go with a rather suggestive pose, which was ultimately ignored by the others.

"Seriously, a lot more can be done if you think outside the candy jar," Soifon added. Yachiru furrowed her brow, putting on a thinking face.

"Hmm, I know! Nana, what did you say about how much funds we made?" Yachiru inquired.

Nanao skipped through her papers again, holding a few back to look at the budget chart before looking at the notes she took for the beginning of the meeting.

"Ah, yes, I think I said something about the money being enough to pay for a whole week vacation for each individual in this room," Nanao mumbled. The members gasped in realization on what they could do with the funds.

"Then it's settled!" Yachiru proclaimed. "We go to the human world…" The members leaned in closely. "And bring back _special _candy!" Everyone suddenly landed on their faces, dumbfounded by her answer.

"No!" Momo cried, waving her curled issue of the Seireitei Communication in her hand. "How about this? We each go to the living world for a small day vacation, or something like that, and…" Momo tapped her magazine to her head as the members leaned in closer to listen; so far, they were interested in what the sweet naïve girl had to say. Even Yachiru could not help but wonder what she would say before her emotions would promptly overwhelm her. Momo then remembered about her article, thus inspiration struck her like this. "How about we each go to a _different_ country on earth, not just Karakura Town where we would usually hang out with Ichigo and the others? We could bring back such awesome experiences and souvenirs from our trips!"

The multifaceted members of the Shinigami Women's Association conversed rather affirmatively with each other, much to Momo's joy. There was no doubt that the unanimous decision would be…

"We'll take it!" Yachiru exclaimed joyfully, along with the members' cheers.

"Alright, with that aside, let's establish the ground rules for this event," Nanao proposed, quieting the cheers with a wave of her hand. She adjusted her glasses slightly and looked down upon her clipboard. "The lieutenants will need permission from their captains, of course. President Kusajishi and I will decide who will go where by certain variables. Gigais will need to be appropriately dressed for their respective destinations, which is where we will divide up the extra funds for outfits and accessories of the sort. Any questions?"

"Can we also bring a date for these occasions?" Rangiku suggested casually. "It would quite a bore if I didn't have a strong, reliable man to escort me around."

"Can we, Vice-President Ise?" Momo asked. "I really want to bring Toshiro-chan with me, if that's okay. We'll be good, I promise!" Before Nanao could answer, Yachiru jumped on her head with an immediate answer of "Yes you can, Peach!"

"O-kay…" Nanao brushed off the shock of Yachiru jumping on her head to answer in her stead. "I will also notify Chairwoman Unohana about this if she is interested. So far, the dates are optional and—."

"We'll pair you all up with your perfect guys anyway!" Yachiru interrupted. "I want Ken-chan to join me in… um, where am I going?"

Nanao cleared her throat and adjusted her glasses up the bridge of her nose, "That has yet to be decided, Madame President."

"Okay then! So we'll meet again in the week to prepare the arrangements and who's going with who! Until then, club members!" Yachiru giggled, disappearing out of sight right after her immediate dismissal, most likely out looking for more snacks.

The female Shinigami talked excitedly with each other with the culture event on topic, thanking Momo for persuading Yachiru to _not_ spend the money on more candy for herself this time. Many of them have already wondered which earth country they will get to explore or enjoy their date with. As everyone stood up ready to leave, Kurotsuchi Nemu blankly stared upon the floor before her knees.

"Nemu-san, you feeling alright?" Kotetsu Isane asked, waving a hand in front of her petite face. Nemu snapped back into reality, staring at her fellow lieutenant with her big, blank green eyes.

"I don't know if this is a good idea," Nemu replied. "Mayuri-sama might not approve of me just going to the living world for… fun."

"Don't worry about it," Isane assured, offering a hand out to help Nemu stand up on her feet. "I'm sure we'll find a way to convince him to give you permission. Besides, I know you want to go out with Ishida-san." She added with a wink, gaining a perturbed response from the normally unemotional Nemu.

"Q-Quincy…san?" Nemu mumbled quietly.

For as far as she had known and encountered him, she had developed a sort of compassionate respect for the last active Quincy. Despite the apparent animosity that Ishida Uryu shared with her captain, creator, and father, she had learned to sympathize with his tragic, lonely situation as the last of his kind. She knew how Kurotsuchi Mayuri experimented on past Quincies and even she helped him with his twisted experimentations for the past century without question. One of those Quincies he experimented on was Uryu's beloved sensei and grandfather, Ishida Soken, thus having created the personal vendetta between him and Mayuri. They both experienced pain under Mayuri's hand, thus giving them common ground. But unlike the Quincy, Nemu was used to the abuse of her father time and again. She was practically a miracle, even an angel, in disguise; at least as Uryu would comment, but she was not sure on how he felt about her aside from the genteel respect he has for women as a result of the principles of his Quincy pride.

But even as the bitter relationship between Uryu and Mayuri had lightened up over time, there were still signs of standoff whenever the two crossed paths. Nemu wished for peace between them, only because Mayuri was her father and she had come to care for Uryu as he showed his own concern for her well-being and spared murdering her father from the first encounter. Whatever friendly feelings she had developed for the Quincy, Nemu was astounded that Mayuri had not discovered them and rewritten her programming as a result of her developing human emotions. Perhaps this was a sign of progress after all…

"Nemu-san, I'm sure he really does care for you since he did stand up to Kurotsuchi-taicho for you; you told me about this before," Isane added. "He's gotten to see the _real_ you, how you're not entirely like your father."

"But… Quincy-san and Shinigami don't mix," Nemu interjected, inferring to Ishida Uryu's naturally cold view of the Shinigami.

"Oh, come on. Wouldn't you like to use this time to spend with him?"

"B-But didn't Yachiru-san say that she's doing all the date pairings?"

"Then we'll bribe her with candy to get Ishida-san to go with you to wherever."

"B-B-But what about Mayuri-sama?"

"Nemu-san, for someone so… um, 'unresponsive,' you're worrying too much," Isane sighed, patting the 12th Division lieutenant on the shoulder as reassurance. "It'll be fine."

"Well, okay. I have one question though."

"What's up?"

"What do you seem so sure that this will be successful?"

"Because I'd never hear the end of Kiyone's lectures on how you should grow a backbone if I continued fussing over things," Isane mumbled sheepishly.

Nemu nodded, not understanding what she meant, but went along with it, humming a strange haunting tune as she left with an elegant sway in her step.

* * *

_Days later…_

"Nemu, time for an inventory check!" Kurotsuchi Mayuri bellowed.

Nemu calmly marched into the research lab, hands placed at the front while maintaining her compliant look. Mayuri walked around, checking upon every specimen and sample, chemical and instrument, and all other scientific related sorted into place. Days ago, Nemu proposed the plans of the Shinigami Women's Association to her father and required his permission to go, only to receive a smack upside the head and a growl that sounded like "I'll think about it" before resuming his research. Though this was practically a routine, Nemu had hope that he would let her go out with the girls if she had done all of her duties efficiently ahead of time and stayed out of his way. The deadline was nearing and she still had not received a response from him.

"Um, Mayuri-sama?" Nemu spoke meekly. Mayuri looked up and impatiently glared at her. "Have you decided to give your permission to allow me to join the Shinigami Women's Association Cultural Exploration Event?" Before anything else was done, Mayuri quickly went to her and backhanded her before returning to his inventory.

"You insolent whelp, I told you that my decision for that nonsense will come when I get to it," Mayuri hissed. "So far, you're on thin ice with that constant nagging. What's even pushing you far as to ask me about it practically every hour?"

"Maybe if you would have given her your consent already, she wouldn't be bothering you too much about it," a softer voice intervened. Unohana Retsu, captain of the 4th Division of the Gotei 13, and her lieutenant, Isane, descended down the stairs into the lab, much to Mayuri's irritation.

"Who the hell let you in?" Mayuri demanded.

"Your subordinates did not see any trouble in allowing us to pass through," Retsu replied tranquilly. "We're just here to check up on our fellow Shinigami woman." During that moment, Isane had promptly healed Nemu of the minor bruise from Mayuri's earlier assault.

"If it's about that stupid trip, then forget it. Nemu can't leave without my consent and you're sure as hell can't force her to be with you."

"Kurotsuchi-taicho, I'm not here to force anything on anyone, but only to recommend how good it would be if Nemu-san got a chance to—."

"Che… you think _you_ know what's 'good' for Nemu?" Mayuri sneered. "You believe that you know better than her _creator_?"

Before Mayuri went on ranting, Retsu held up a hand, motioning him to stop while Isane slowly withdrew away from her captain. A dark gleam sparkled in Retsu's peacefully closed eyes. "Please don't interrupt again, Kurotsuchi-taicho."

"And you call _me_ 'mad,'" Mayuri grumbled, looking away. Before long, another pair of intruders barged into his lab, the leading one characterized by a small pink blur that leapt upon the unflinching Nemu.

"Mayurin!" Yachiru called out cheerfully, waving a hand out to the exasperated scientist fed up with unannounced guests entering his lab. "Can Ne-chan join us? Pretty please!"

"Madame President, I'm afraid that Mayuri-sama has not given his consent yet," Nemu spoke up to the bubbly, pink-haired lieutenant clinging onto her head. Yachiru hopped off, pouting rather cutely.

"Aww, but Nana and I have begun giving the assignments and dates today, and we've got yours today, Ne-chan," Yachiru said, taking out a crumpled piece of paper and opening it up to reveal a map. "Nana decided that you should go to this country called 'France' because she feels that it's a perfect match. Oh! Speaking of perfect matches, I've set you up with Pencil on your date!"

"Um, Pencil?" Nemu repeated with her head tilted in confusion. She was not aware of Yachiru's particular nicknaming system, if there was any pattern whatsoever, so whoever this Pencil-san was, she could at least appease Yachiru and accept the date.

"Yeah! Just like Nana was inspired to send you to France, I was inspired to match you up with Pencil!" Yachiru confirmed. Ise Nanao was making her way down the stairs after Yachiru; Mayuri fumed brighter upon another guest making her way into his supposedly private quarters.

_Don't tell me you're gonna have _**_her_**_ convince me to let Nemu go,_ Mayuri thought, remembering the one moment he voluntarily attended a Shinigami Women's Association meeting when Nemu could not make it. He learned the hard way that when Nanao took her glasses off to assert herself, all bets were off. _Che…_ Chills actually went down the mad scientist's spine from the traumatizing memory.

"According to President Kusajishi, the one she refers to as 'Pencil' is none other than Ishida Uryu, the Quincy," Nanao clarified. The whole room fell into silence, mainly because of the revelation of Nemu's destined date.

"I'm going… w-with Quincy-s-s-san…?" Nemu attempted to voice out, but emotions of bashfulness and embarrassment made her tremble, especially with the announcement out for her own spiteful father to hear. Mayuri was practically laughing his strange makeup and attachments off, further embarrassing Nemu over her crush on the Quincy.

"Objection!" Mayuri cackled, pointing both his right index finger and middle finger with the lengthened nail at Nemu. "It's one thing for you to go out and waste precious time with these female hedonists, but to go out with that Quincy low-life? You know what? I bet dear 'Pencil' doesn't even want to be with a filthy whore like you! That'd make him more troublesome as it is. And he was enough irritating without your assistance, Nemu."

Nemu looked down, actually hurt from her father's mocking possibility that the Quincy would not go out with her. She never did believe the abuse that Mayuri often spat out of his mouth directly at her, but now her own repressed insecurities concerning what she believed that Ishida Uryu saw her as made her heart ache. Isane pulled her into a comforting hug, even though there were no signs of visible reaction to his derogatory remark aside from the cast down melancholic glaze in her eyes.

"Way ahead of you, Mayurin!" Yachiru interrupted. "I sent Isa-Isa down to the living world as part of association business and she came back with the success of convincing Pencil to go out with Ne-chan!"

"Wh-What…?" Nemu stuttered, graciously looking at the tall 4th Division lieutenant.

"You deserve to have happiness in your life after everything you've done for both Kurotsuchi-taicho and Yachiru-chan," Isane replied softly. Nemu still could not believe it, even though a warm red blush crept up to her face and made her lightheaded with thoughts of possible romance with Uryu in France, wherever it was.

"Yay! Happy couple!" Yachiru exclaimed, gleefully glancing at Unohana Retsu next. "Now I'm inspired to ask you, Re-chan, to join me and Ken-chan in Australia! Please!"

"Oh, my, that's like the smallest continent in the world," Retsu commented, smiling widely. "You sure Zaraki-taicho won't mind a third seat?"

"We'll be like one big, happy family!" Yachiru proclaimed, much to Retsu's sheepish enjoyment. "And call him 'Ken-chan' too! He won't mind!"

"Alright! Enough!" Mayuri yelled, covering his ears as an act of frustration. "Nemu can go with all of you if you would just _get the hell out of my lab_! I can see how you managed to convince that poor Quincy to be her date. Just have her back within the day and all that regulation. I could actually use a day vacation from her anyway. Che…" He dismissed the company with a wave of his hand, heading deeper inside his lab just for some peace and quiet from today's tomfoolery.

"Well, that settles that, I suppose," Nanao noted. "Nemu-san, I'll give you your share of the funds so you can dress your gigai with the proper French… Uh, Nemu?"

Nemu was too busy waltzing with a confused Isane, humming a haunting tune while Isane shrugged and went along with it just to celebrate her momentary freedom.

"I hear flutes now…" Nemu sighed, a rare smile blossoming on her porcelain face.

* * *

_The day of the SWA event…_

"I'm still surprised that I agreed to this. I really don't have much of a reason to associate with them."

"It'll be fine, Uryu," Sado 'Chad' Yasutora grunted, sending a reassuring thumbs-up his way. "I'm going along with this too, so I think it won't be bad."

"If you say so," Uryu mused, adjusting his glasses.

Both young men were at the Tokyo airport in the morning, close to noon actually. Chad was dressed in a casual attire of a dark shirt with a rose print on the left side that exemplified his dark built physique and peaceful nature, along with a pair of deep blue jeans and sneakers. The casual style of Ishida Uryu, on the other hand, was Quincy-styled, by which his attire was a white collared, short-sleeve shirt with a long blue cross pattern on the front, khaki slacks, and dark leather shoes. Both had plane tickets paid for by the Shinigami Women's Association extra funds, but with different destinations. The two young men also had backpacks as their carry-on luggage, filled with certain essentials they were advised to bring for their destinations. They reached a fork between gates, in which led Uryu and Chad separate from each other.

Days ago when Yachiru sent Kotetsu Isane as a representative to procure a day for Kurotsuchi Nemu, the most likely succeeding candidate for vice president in the organization next to her, Isane had arrived in Karakura Town with proper authorization to seek out the Quincy for Nemu's sake. When she had found Uryu, she had to stand tall metaphorically and plead with him to participate in the event with Nemu. Like a gentleman and neutral to Shinigami like her, Uryu accepted to go out with Nemu in France after much consideration and begging from Isane's part. The expenses have been paid by the Shinigami Women's Association, which gave Uryu less pressure about going on a date with Nemu; the only concern he had was if her father was behind this, ever cynical and suspicious of the 12th Division Captain's scientific motives.

Isane was sure enough that Nemu would be free and had assured Uryu that she would even have Unohana-taicho try to convince Kurotsuchi-taicho. Uryu had accepted with a silent nod, showing that he will be waiting for further news before walking away. She was sure things would work out for Nemu and they have, fortunately. Now she needed a date for herself and Sado Yasutora, aka Chad, happened to be around the corner; the silent Ryoka giant was intriguing and Isane simply went for it after boosting her confidence for Nemu.

"I guess I'll meet with Isane-san at Mexico… huh," Chad mumbled, looking down at the ticket in his fist before looking back at Uryu. "It's been a long time since I last visited… I'll see you around then, Uryu."

"Yeah, later," Uryu nodded back, leaving for the gate heading straight to France. _I still wonder why we could not just use the Reishihenkanki to just transport us straight to our destinations._ The flight would definitely take a lot of hours, almost a whole day considering the stopovers from Japan to France. Just what was the Shinigami Women's Association thinking, especially getting Ryoka, or former Ryoka in this case, involved?

"All aboard for France!" an energetic blond female flight attendant called, waving a hand noticeable for Uryu to spot."Ah, Ishida-san! Good morning! I was expecting you." This totally caught him off guard.

"Uh, do I know you?" Uryu asked cautiously. The flight attendant ushered him to lean closer as she had some secret to share.

"Not really, silly, but I'm a Shinigami subordinate sent here on behalf of the Shinigami Women's Association to take you France…" she paused before giving a fanciful snap of her fingers, "just like that." Uryu glanced at her, wide with confusion.

"Can you really?"

"Okay, sir, I'm afraid I have to take you in!" she announced loudly, much to Uryu's shock. She quickly pulled him aside to a door near the gate as the public embarrassment took its toll on the furious Quincy. "Keep quiet and this will be quick."

"Are you insane? You just humiliated me like that!" Uryu scolded, his face still heated in mortification. She pulled him closer, further whispering details in his ear.

"Don't worry, I'm a professional gate keeper," she whispered. "I'm often placed in charge of the Senkaimon and breeding of the Hell Butterflies as to uphold order between travels." She held an index finger out and a little black butterfly from out of nowhere obediently landed on her fingertip. "This little guy will be the one to guide you through the Reishihenkanki, saving you much time as you pass the gates into the Soul Society and be sent to France."

The Hell Butterfly then flew towards a rather unimportant open doorway which was out of public view. A wooden sliding door instantly took place within the doorway, opening up and revealing the same distinct Hell Butterfly hovering in airspace, waiting.

"I guess this is my stop, huh?" Uryu commented, slowly approaching the gateway.

"Have a safe trip!" the attendant waved to him as he disappeared into the light, softly smiling as the gate closed behind him. "My, my, Kurotsuchi-fukutaicho finally has a man, considering how much her father would disapprove of this kind of action. Well, even if he is a bit scrawny, she's in good hands." She then resumed work with a lighthearted giggle.

* * *

_In France, minutes later…_

A small distortion of space twisted underneath one of the legs of the Eiffel Tower, in which a traditional Japanese wooden sliding door appeared within the shadows and automatically opened up. A Hell Butterfly fluttered right out with Ishida Uryu following and stepping out, slightly ruffled from the dimensional traveling of the Reishihenkanki while pushing his glasses up.

"How are those Shinigami so used to traveling like this, even in their synthetic bodies?" Uryu mused. He noticed the black butterfly quickly flying to a young woman strangely waltzing with herself while a small musical French trio entertained her with the combined musical styling of the accordion, violin, and guitar. The Hell Butterfly landed on top of her head. "W-What is this?"

_That voice… That reiatsu… Can it be!_ For a moment, the woman's deep eyes sparked with vibrant life and turned around to face Uryu, much to his complete surprise upon revealing her identity.

"N-Nemu-san? Is that you?" Uryu inquired, awestruck upon her visage.

"I've been waiting just for you, Quincy-san; I'm really glad you made it to our date—I-I mean, the S-Shinigami Women's Association Culture Exploration Event," Nemu quickly corrected, looking away with a soft smile after a quick glimpse of him. "You look handsome as always, Quincy-san." She added with a calm bow, and a subtle affectionate wink. Uryu stuttered back, but retained his cool as he resumed looking at her.

Nemu had dressed her gigai for the occasion so exceptionally well that she practically blended in with the foreign French culture; at least that was what Uryu believed. Her attire nearly resembled the design of her Shinigami kimono, albeit with special alterations. Uryu started his quick examination of her attire from the top, first noting the red beret on her head that the Hell Butterfly rested on upon. Her already petite face was brought out more for the French scene with light makeup blush, mild eye shadow, and applied red lipstick on her rather succulent lips, along with her dark side bangs slightly thickened and curled. Nemu still had her red choker, as well as keeping her long braid of hair behind her. She had a black long-sleeve knit that fit perfectly the rest of her slim body and, if Uryu continued thinking about it, shapely bosoms along with a white, blouse-like vest with a red plaid pattern on top. She had a knee-length white skirt with the same red checkered pattern as her vest that showed off the firm, curvy shape of her legs. Finally ending close to Nemu's feet, she wore black knee-high stockings with red, slip-on Mary Janes.

In short, Kurotsuchi Nemu pulled off a fetching young female artist façade without delving into typical Lolita styling that Uryu would sometimes see with girls back home. She was not some display model behind department stores, but a real woman aspiring to pursue her dreams outside of reality. A rather complicated summation, but…

_I don't think she really looks like the doll she would be treated as,_ Uryu thought, giving one more scan of Nemu's chosen French attire. _She's really making a stand with this._ Her blush became brighter the longer he stared upon her body.

"Do I… look attractive to you?" Nemu asked in an even tone, though a hint of shyness was detectable upon her fourth word.

Uryu cleared his throat and adjusted his glasses as professionally as he could appear before his last nerve could melt from staring at her gorgeous figure. "You truly have an interesting fashion sense, I'll give you that. But…"

"Wh-What's wrong…?"

"Regardless of what outfit you're pulling off, you've been beautiful from the start," Uryu finished with a small smile. "Even with your uniquely chosen fabrics, your inner beauty shines above it all." He did know his way around fashion considering his expert skills at sewing cloths after all, especially with his personal Quincy uniforms. Nemu looked down at her feet, blushing even more from his sincere compliment. He really knew how to treat a woman in more ways than she could have known from reading social science books about the relationship between a male and a female.

_It's almost like a dream,_ Nemu thought, with another smile steadily forming upon her lips. _A dream that might actually come true…_

"Uh, Nemu-san?" Uryu called out.

Nemu starting humming something that sounded to be a personal haunting tune from her heart while waltzing with herself again with her hands slightly lifting up her skirt, nearly giving him an unintentional, unnecessary look for what was underneath her skirt.

"Can we get something to eat first?" Uryu proposed, quickly covering his eyes without touching his glasses. He could have sworn something as soft as Nemu's lips, possibly, pecked the tip of his nose while he tried to remain respectful to her. All in all, she still hummed her haunting song.

* * *

_Lunch time…_

Having studied the map of France, mainly the area around Paris as it has the most of the culture she needed for the next Shinigami Women's Association, Nemu primarily led Uryu around to a popular café she wanted to try out, which fortunately for them, had a lot of empty tables with umbrellas outside. It would be a nice place to start off their date. There were several French teenagers hanging out inside, either ordering something from the counter or simply holding conversations. They were mainly made of more couples than small peer groups.

Uryu and Nemu made their orders, with the latter insisted on paying for it with her money from the Shinigami Women's Association. Uryu did not back down, and the cashier, annoyed with their little fight leading to nowhere, told them to split the bill, to which Nemu agreed and Uryu did eventually. They then waited around for their order to take their food outside to enjoy that and the nice weather. While Uryu lied back on the wall, Nemu continued to hum to herself before noticing a particular couple engaging in a strange activity involving their mouths.

_Is this a French custom? Maybe I can share it at the next meeting,_ Nemu thought, observing the couple. She looked up at Uryu, wondering if he knew about this particular act. "Quincy-san?"

"What is it?" Uryu replied. "By the way, you can call me 'Uryu' instead of referring to me as 'Quincy-san.' There's no need to act so formal with these titles and all."

"Okay. Uryu-san, what is the couple over there do—?"

"Biscotti, les tartes de fruit, et deux café au lait pour Ishida!" the French cashier called. Uryu went over to pick of their order with Nemu dutifully following behind, humming her strange tune again. The cashier heard her soft, melodious voice and smiled. "Hé! Avez-vous su que ce café est aussi un café chantant pour veut quiconque chanter?"

"Uh… I'm sorry?" Uryu said, unfortunately not well-versed with the French language.

"He asked, 'Did you know this café is also a singing café for anyone who wants to sing?'" Nemu spoke calmly, much to Uryu's surprise.

"You understood all that?"

"I prepared myself for this the moment I was chosen to come to France, which included downloading the program of the French language into my mind for better communication with these inhabitants," Nemu replied, tilting her head to the side rather cutely. She looked at the cashier and bowed. "Merci, monsieur." Her acquired linguistic skill with French was enchanting, even within that small phrase as Uryu noted. She then took him by his free hand, again to his blushing surprise, and led him outside near a small outdoor stage.

"Not bad," Uryu commented, finding a table close to the stage and placed the snacks there. "Now Nemu-san… Nemu-san…"

Nemu was up on stage with a preset microphone, singing her familiar haunting tune at perfect pitches that illustrated her docile, lonely nature. There were no words in her song, but her melancholic aria had reached out to Uryu, making him forget about how she suddenly ditched him to sing and waltz. To him, being in France must have helped her find a way to express more of her inner emotions through these theatre acts. To Nemu, however, the chance to show the Quincy how much he really meant to her motivated her enough to make this chance at happiness work. She entered a high angelic pitch…

* * *

_Brief montage of the date…_

Uryu and Nemu went around Paris, exploring the fantastic sights of foreign European culture around them. From tall towers to simple crafted houses, they admired the architecture the French had applied to their creations. So exotic and so new, Uryu could not help but have some respect for several cultural things the French made in history. He insisted in escorting Nemu arm in arm as they went around, and she followed along obediently and fluidly.

"I've never been outside of Karakura Town aside from visiting the Soul Society; thereby, all these sights are truly amazing to see for the first time up close," Uryu commented. "This is better than any textbook depiction, don't you agree, Nemu-san? …Nemu-san?"

Nemu was having the time of her life, not only mesmerized by such beautiful experiences outside the 12th Division and the Shinigami Research and Development Institute, but sharing them with someone who does truly care about her. So much so, she broke down into another whimsical sway of her hips, dancing and humming what was now considered her theme tune.

Evening approached after their walk and rest in an elegant garden park. The two of them were at a bench passing time until they were hungry for dinner. The sunset casted its warm glow upon the couples nesting around the park, though its warmest glow was focused upon Uryu and Nemu. The quiet 12th Division lieutenant sat by Uryu's left, resting her head up his shoulder and hummed that delicate, though rather repetitive song. The Quincy wanted to request her to stop, but feeling the soft hair on her head nuzzling deeper into his neck when her beret landed on his lap on top of their held hands dissuaded him.

_She deserves this happiness,_ Uryu thought, a slight smile curling his lips.

Time passed and the two of them were up and about in the main city to find a suitable restaurant. Nemu was attentive, having learned ahead of time of a great French cuisine restaurant for her and her date to conclude their date in before retiring into a fancy hotel room the SWA funds afforded for her, much to her originally reluctant disposition on the matter of sharing a room… with _him_.

"'Cuisine de France' is what it's called," Nemu mumbled, scanning the city conscientiously for the location of the simple-named restaurant. "Have any idea where it is, Uryu-san? Uryu-san?" The Quincy had vanished without a trace, even though they held hands the entire time. "Uryu-san! Where are you?"

Nemu felt her insides starting to panic, which was rather unbecoming of her character to do so. She dared not to show any form of distress upon her precious face, lest she mock her stern principles of a Shinigami and Kurotsuchi Mayuri's competence as her creator by crying over someone like the last active Quincy. She started to fear that she did something wrong, something to drive him away. What did she do wrong this time?

"Was it… because I was too happy that I pushed him out?" Nemu whispered to herself, noting on the occasional looks of mild annoyance from Uryu when she did express herself through her song and dance routine.

"Looking for me?" a cool, low voice asked.

"Uryu-san!" Nemu cried so suddenly, leaping into the stunned Quincy's arms before he could have disappeared again. "Wh-Where did you go?"

"La toilette," Uryu said in a palpable, fake French accent. Nemu looked up at him, wondering if she should have laughed or kept quiet and not make fun of his lack of talent in other tongues. "I really needed to go and I hoped you wouldn't notice while you searched for the restaurant. Also, the bad accent _was_ supposed to be funny."

"Ohh…" Nemu sighed, giggling lightly afterwards. "By the way, I found the restaurant."

"Where?"

"Behind you, twenty steps south."

Her accuracy in pinpointing locations was deadly, at least once she catches a visual glimpse of it; she only knew the title, not the actual four-star restaurant building she could have seen through a magazine.

"Not bad," Uryu commented, one hand pushing his glasses up on the bridge of his nose while the other arm wrapped around Nemu's waist. "But _I'm_ paying."

"No, I will," Nemu replied back calmly.

"I called it."

"I will pay for it." Had she not heard him?

"…" Uryu stared at her through his leering glasses; Nemu misunderstood it as one of his cool, special appraisals of her French outfit.

"Does your silence mean that I'm paying this time?"

"Hn… Fine, but I'm paying for the hotel room with my entire savings I have on me."

"Too late. I already took care of it for the one night stay."

"Agh!"

"And… I afforded the 'Amants Spécial' suite, too." Nemu slightly blushed. _Even though it was Matsumoto-san's idea, I saw no reason to object…_

"Ugh…" Uryu lowered his head in abject defeat; just how much funds did the Shinigami Women's Association managed to amass? "Sensei, I failed you in upholding the Pride of… the Quincy…" Nemu glanced at him confusedly before shrugging it off and taking her ashamed date by the hand, waltzing her way inside the Cuisine de France rather contentedly. "Could I at least pay you back?"

"No need, but thank you anyway for your generosity, Uryu-san."

"…"

Dinner went by quietly after Uryu shut himself up since complaining about how _he _was supposed to pay for the meals in dates. Nemu was too preoccupied trying on the rich ingredients and combinations of spices that she practically hadn't thought possible until she read more about the French from Momo's findings. She enjoyed the meal she ordered with the same song from her heart while Uryu silently observed and ate in peace.

Nemu paid for the meal, much to Uryu's reminding chagrin, and soon both of them were on their way to the hotel that she and the Shinigami Women's Association helped her book ahead of time. The hotel was grandeur in appearance, as was the walk to the refined front of the hotel. The stars were flashing into the sky one by one for this night only. Their room was at the top room and, again to annoy Uryu of his inability to fully pay for something in a date whether he organized it or was invited to one, had a balcony to enjoy the gorgeous view of Paris and the Eiffel Tower in the night.

"Something wrong, Uryu-san?" Nemu asked as they waited in the elevator. "You were… quiet during our walk after dinner."

"Uh… Can we talk more once we get to our room?" Uryu proposed. "I'd like to settle down for a bit."

"I understand."

The trip to the Amants Spécial suite went without a hitch. Almost immediately after unlocking the door, Nemu slipped off her shoes and leapt up into the large, cushy bed with a sigh of relief. Uryu, on the other hand, casually walked past her and opened up the framed glass door to their little balcony under the soft light of the moon and stars.

"Uryu-san, won't you come join me?" Nemu asked, sitting up on the side of the bed. Uryu did not answer, instigating some worry on the 12th Division lieutenant's part. She walked up, her soft footsteps melding into the plush carpeting until she reached the balcony with Uryu staring out into the city. "Uryu-san? Are you mad at me?"

"Nemu-san, up to this point, I've been wondering why I did agree to coming along with you," Uyru began, his tone even and neutral. "I'll admit that getting the chance to see a new place would be exciting, but even that does not seem enough to please me."

"Then, what's the matter?"

"Any date I would be on, whether I did care for the woman or not, I would make it a point to spoil them as I could so that we'd be on good terms, nothing more. But I've never been on the other end of the spectrum, just only one side. You've taken charge the whole time on our date, something that I'd never expect out of someone like you."

"So I've been doing something wrong the whole time?" Nemu asked in her monotonous tone, though her contradicting green eyes shimmered in sadness. "Does it mean… you wish not to be with me any longer?"

Before she could react further into despair, a protective arm pulled her closer to Uryu, whose blue eyes behind the cold glasses looked down up hers with warmth and understanding.

"No, all you did was give me the opportunity to look at the spectrum from another view within this one date," Uryu replied softly. "But I'm not giving up the first side without a fight."

"What will you do?"

"Repay you however I can, first with this one. Just _un…_"

Uryu lifted Nemu's chin up, and with quick reflexes, had tied something around it. Nemu felt the cold touch of the object in question. She then looked down, discovering a silver oval pendant and chain now hanging over her red choker and above her breasts. On the front of the silver pendant was an engraved design of the Eiffel Tower, a rather played-out but fitting representation of France. With two fingers, Uryu lifted the pendant up for Nemu to see and turned it to the opposite side, the side that pressed close to her body. On it was a small inscription in Japanese kanji that read 'love,' with the Quincy cross carefully carved on top of the lustrous metal.

"In some ways, you're different than most girls," Uryu whispered, his warm breath stimulating shivers in Nemu's body upon hitting her ear. "In other ways, you're similar. For example, I really love that song you've been singing. I've been meaning to ask you what you'd call it."

"Un…" Nemu replied immediately, just this one moment was a wonderful name to christen her tune as. She gazed upon the gift that Uryu somehow procured for her. "It's French for 'one,' meaning that you're the _only one_ for me, Uryu-san. This _one_ moment could not be any more perfect. How did you even get this pretty accessory for me?"

"I told you that I'm not used to being on the other side, just one. Remember when you lost me for a second and I told you about me having to find a restroom?" Uryu brought up. Nemu nodded. "I also didn't mention that I went into a jewelry store after I went to the restroom and I used up the majority of the yen I had on me. You'd be surprise on how much I worked to save money after my father abandoned me."

"But then, considering the current exchange rate between yen and euro, why would insist on paying even though you were low on money?" Nemu inquired.

Uryu adjusted his glasses as he chuckled sheepishly, amazed that she caught on quickly. "Because I've come to care about you, Nemu-san. After everything you've done to ensure this best date we've ever had, along with past matters of course, I only wished that I could have done a better job reciprocating your efforts. Even if I did win that battle on who's paying for dinner, I also had a secret account saved for college actually. I'd be willing to sacrifice some of my funds just to show my gratitude. Thank you for everything."

Nemu suddenly felt her heart leap in great rapture, probably for the first time in her sad existence. What she was about to think that she did something wrong, she was praised instead of punished and left to anguish. Ishida Uryu's acknowledgment for her feelings helped her break out a beautiful smile as her eyes slowly began to water from emotion. She did not care about what would happen outside of this one moment; she even forgot on how Kurotsuchi Mayuri would possibly react to her courtship with the Quincy. Her lonely heart endured much pain, only to reward her by stealing a chaste kiss from the lips of an astounded Uryu.

Uryu felt the freshly applied red lipstick on her supple lips starting to smear onto his own. He had sworn never to take advantage of a woman, even if the woman made the first move. But also by his principles and by the Pride of the Quincy, most likely through a loophole, he had to respect the wishes of the woman and kiss her back. He pushed back against Nemu this time, evening out both sides on the kiss in the balcony. Nemu loved the taste of him paying her back as she placed her hands upon the back of his neck with Uryu's hands holding her by the waist.

When they finally broke off a few seconds later, the melodic croons of an accordion, violin, and the strums of a guitar were heard from below. A fitting climax to her musical fantasy…

"The song's returning. Will you waltz with me?" Nemu asked.

"For this one moment, I'd love to."

Uryu took Nemu's right hand up with his left hand while his other hand was placed firmly upon the small of her thin back. Nemu placed her left hand upon his shoulder and together they had begun dancing to the harmonious solo of her heart. They waltz about within the small perimeter of the balcony in tune to the peak octave of the instruments playing their romantic moment.

_I hear twinkling chimes this time…_ Nemu straightened her posture and took her hand from Uryu's shoulder to hold up part of her skirt, her elegant appeal earning a sincere nod and smile from the Quincy. None of them were in formal clothes, with the closest to formality being Uryu. But this was a single moment they will come to cherish regardless of what they were wearing. Of course, Nemu also kept an eye on her new silver pendant whenever Uryu's eyes wandered away from hers. The accordion was left playing once the guitar and violin ended, coming to a gradual descent.

"It's coming to a close, kinda sad really," Uryu commented as their waltz slowed down. "I have to say that you're really quite the dancer, probably the best I've ever seen."

"Thank you for the compliment, Uryu-san," Nemu bowed before looking into his eyes meekly. "Actually, there's something else I want to share with you aside from my penchant for waltzing."

"Hmm?"

"I'm curious about this thing as I've seen another close couple do it in the singing café where we had snacks earlier," Nemu explained, leading him inside their room to the bed. Uryu raised a brow. "I'm not sure what to call this, but I'm thinking that here in France it's how they… um… kiss."

"Wh-What?" Uryu stuttered, caught off guard by the subtle implications of the activity Kurotsuchi Nemu wanted to try. _D-Doesn't she know that—?_

"Which is why I'm going to name it 'French kissing,'" Nemu announced, her eyes hazy and her lips grinning mischievously.

Uryu gasped as Nemu suddenly pushed him back into their large soft bed and straddled him completely. She gave him one last wink before attacking his gaping mouth with her tongue. All Ishida Uryu could do now aside from screaming for helping and gradually taking it was cursing the French for such a crude tactic of intimacy.

* * *

**Hopefully when you listen to Nemu's solo, you'll be able to pick out the moments when the mood ascends. I've done all I could in writing out her song based on melody and mood alone. If anyone knows where I can get an English translation for Un, please let me know. I want to know how close I was to deciphering the song.**

**I really love the seiyus on how they manage to bring out the full personalities of the characters they play, especially Noriaki Sugiyama (Ishida) and Rie Kugimiya (Nemu) here. It's even cooler to listen to them sing as some characters, like Byakuya Kuchiki, would not be caught dead singing. It's also fun to read other's comments on the matter.**

**Please review! I think I might add an additional epilogue for the next Shinigami Women's Association for the members to share what they've learned from the countries they've visited, but that's yet to be decided.**


End file.
